


Candy Kisses (Gabriel x Reader)

by DontAsaltSnails



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel - Freeform, Candy, Chocolate kiss, Dean is awkward, Dean only has one line, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gabriel Lives, Idk man??, Kisses, Love, Love Confessions, One Shot, Too long to be a drabble, enjoy!!, lol, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 11:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5246210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontAsaltSnails/pseuds/DontAsaltSnails
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble/Short Fic. Gabe comes to visit and Fluff ensues!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses (Gabriel x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Archangel fluff<333
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!!

It was the flutter of wings that told you a certain angel had come to visit. You sprung up from your couch where you had been relaxing and stretched your lazy bones. 

"Heya, Sweet cheeks!" Gabriel greeted you with a big strong hug making you squeal out an "eep!". Sometimes you forgot how strong the archangel actually was. Hell, sometimes you forgot he WAS an archangel.. I mean the baby face and his playful look didn't help his case. Gabriel grinned at you breaking your chain of thoughts.

"What is it?", you asked feeling slightly worried. "Nothiiing (y/n)~" the angel replied playfully.  

"Oh! Gabe!! Would you like a kiss?" You asked smiling innocently at him. He looked shocked for a second. Almost like his brain was working something out. "Earth to Gabe?" You waved your hand in his face. As if his brain suddenly activated again he leaned down giving you a sweet gentle kiss on your soft lips. Your heart fluttered and your eyes closed. The kiss felt like it sent you to Heaven and back. He pulled back giving you a big goofy smile.

"Wow." you murmured blushing. "But when I asked if you wanted a kiss.. I meant the candy" you continued with a giggle. "Oh!" the angel laughed with you. "Hells yeah I want a kiss!" He was gleaming with happiness his golden eyes sparkling. "Good" You smiled and gave him another kiss. This kiss was a much longer and deeper kiss. Only interrupted by Dean walking into the living room groaning, "Ah son of a bitch! Get a room." 

Gabe smirked at you. Snickering at how uncomfortable you both had made Dean. "Hey (y/n), I.. uh.. I love you." He admitted his cheeks and ears slightly tinted red. "I love you, too, Gabriel", and with that you embraced once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always welcome ☆w☆


End file.
